Prada Tribe
“For a group self-declaring ‘superior sense’, but with no recorded history of actual combat, the Pradas ended up engaged in one of the shortest and bloodiest campaigns of personal combat ever launched, with no less than eighty duels called upon them and decided by the Blood Riders, Wolf’s Path, SkullCrushers, SilverMoons, Horrorwoods, Lost Eclipse and DarkWaters, inside of twenty-four hours. That’s not counting the fact that the Ghost Riders slashed their credit rating, the Hawkmoons publicly snubbed them, the Wayfinders announced their equipment was ‘shoddy Chinese knockoffs’, the Sapphire Cobras laughed out loud at them, and the thirty-eight other honor duels declared by fringe tribes.” ''-Linnol Krane Factsdiver---Wayfinder Male Historian and Archivist'' “Clan Prada will be remembered in the annals of Shemarrian history, I will concede them that. They just won’t be remembered in a GOOD way.” ''-Serenity Lunasfire---Silvermoon War Chief'' "How do you know it isn't ALL the Ghostriders tribe trying to scramble our sparks?" "Because I know at least with the Prada tribe, the Ghostriders do NOT have that level of fashion sense..." GR Tribeswoman listening in; "HEY! That is just mean!." Fringe Tribe: Prada Tribe The infamous ‘Tribe Prada’ was a small (at most 300 members) wannabe attempt to gain formal recognition for the idea of a Tribe whose central philosophy was ‘Superior Style’, to the exclusion of all else (the tribe had no weapons, warmount, or spacecraft production capability to speak of, and at best sported commercial cosmetic cybernetics). The Shemarrians (and other wannabes) saw them more as ‘Style over Substance’, and most higher-caste Shemarrians saw them as a bad joke, possibly initiated by the trickster god Backslap, intended to insult Shemarrian sensibilities. Indeed, the Pradas went beyond mere brandname identification in their activities, and came across as arrogant and insultingly condescending to just about everybody they met. Never very numerous or particularly powerful (with no known combat history to speak of), Prada Tribe was arguably amongst the most VOCAL of candidate tribes, though they left most observers scratching their heads on how such a tribe came to be (they were charitably described once as a ‘fashionista cliche’). Despite almost immediate putdown and rejection, along with such forgetables as Clann Castrata, Clan PMS, and Klan Killthemall, in the first round of open hearings for Low Council membership, Prada Tribe continued to come back several times, simultaneously dogging Shemarrian Council members and criticizing their lack of fashion. This led, briefly, to some discussion amongst some High Council members, about the value of ‘open auditioning’ for new tribes to come forward, with an eye towards perhaps canceling the practice (this discussion was permanently shelved with the discovery of several more promising clans, including the Thousand Dragons, that very same year). Finally, declared personal vendettas against them by several high-ranked Shemarrians put an end to the cohesive organization (and most of the members) of Prada Tribe, and the last of them are thought to have been annihilated in an ill-chosen feud with Clan Immensis. Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Prada Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Low Council Category:Lower Council